Pokémon Channel
Pokémon Channel (Japanese: ポケモンチャンネル ～ピカチュウといっしょ！～ Pokémon Channel ~Together With Pikachu!~) is a spin-off game developed by Ambrella for the Nintendo GameCube. The and his/her have been asked for help from Professor Oak. Play varies between the television programs and exploring Mintale Town. Gameplay usually lasts for at least a week as new programs are unlocked each day (the game is played in real time). Most of the Pokémon have their anime voices, including , and the game includes a unique anime episode titled Pichu Bros. in Party Panic. The game includes an in-game Pokémon mini emulator. Most of the games are from its existing library, though there is one new game, entitled Snorlax's Lunchtime. After completing the game by watching all the episodes of Pichu Bros. in Party Panic, can be downloaded from the European and Australian edition of the game. Although originally intended for download from a bonus disc related to the game, Jirachi's distribution method in other countries ended up having nothing to do with Pokémon Channel. Blurb Professor Oak needs your help! Pokémon Channel is a TV-broadcasting network that airs a variety of Pokémon programs, and he's selected YOU as the initial test audience! With the help of Pikachu and other Pokémon, you can make Pokémon channel the highest rated channel on TV! * Pokémon News Flash - Watch deliver the news while reports on-location. Pay close attention for hints on where to meet Pokémon. * Featuring an all-new animation: Pichu Bros. in Party Panic! exclusively for Pokémon Channel! * 's Art Study - Paint your favorite scenes and have them evaluated by Smeargle! * Shop 'N Squirtle - Use purchase points to buy items for your room and make it more Pikachu friendly! * Play with Pikachu outside and meet many different Pokémon! * Pokémon mini - Play a virtual version of Pokémon mini and select from a variety of mini game titles! Mintale Town Mintale Town is split into four areas. The house is located in Springleaf Field, while the other three areas are reached by bus. Through exploring the world, it is possible to interact with wild Pokémon, most commonly through them asking questions about themselves. A correct answer will earn the player a collectible card. What Pokémon appear in each area depends on the time of day and weather. The weather is changed by watching Slowpoke's Weather Report, while the day is split into the following time periods: * Morning: 5:00 AM – 9:00 AM * Day: 9:00 AM – 4:00 PM * Evening: 4:00 PM – 7:00 PM * Night: 7:00 PM – 5:00 AM Channels Jirachi Players can obtain in both the European and Australian versions of the game. It can be downloaded onto a version of . After unlocking the full version of The Pichu Bros. in Party Panic, Jirachi will appear, and the mini-movie will be shown above the campfire. The Berry Glitch in Ruby and Sapphire can also be fixed. Due to a bug, this Jirachi can be shiny. | id=40122| ability1=Serene Grace| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=Normal|move1=Wish| type2=Psychic|move2=Confusion| type3=Psychic|move3=Rest| receive=no| country=Europe and Australia| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| chn=yes| distribution=no}} e-Reader Exclusive to the North American and Australian releases, it came with three e-Reader cards to be used in Smeargle Paint, but only in earlier releases. After the e-Reader was discontinued midway through the Nintendo GameCube and Game Boy Advance's lifecycle, due to its unpopularity outside Japan, later printings of the game excluded the cards, but the e-Reader compatibility still exists. Pokémon mini Pokémon Channel also includes a virtual Pokémon mini. Pikachu must find it under the bed before it can be played. The virtual Pokémon mini comes with a Pokémon Channel exclusive game, Snorlax's Lunch Time. The player has to buy other Pokémon mini games on Shop 'N Squirtle. Snorlax's Lunch Time This is a bonus game exclusive to Pokémon Channel. The goal is to keep feeding until it accidentally tries to eat a . Pokémon Pinball Petit Pokémon Pinball Petit allowed the player to try the first 10 levels of Quest mode, while disallowing the player to save, meaning you could not keep your high score. Staff Reception Pokémon Channel received a "Meh" score of 5.0 out of 10 from IGN, stating that "There's plenty here for the Pokemon fan, but it's only skin deep," and although the game does have "interesting aspects," it "makes watching TV boring."http://cube.ign.com/objects/566/566823.html Trivia * In the instruction manual of the English version, is misspelled as "Physic". * The title music of Snorlax's Lunchtime is also used as Snorlax's theme in Pokémon Zany Cards. * The Bumpers are similar to bumpers. See also * References Category:Games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Pokémon Channel de:Pokémon Channel es:Pokémon Channel fr:Pokémon Channel it:Pokémon Channel ja:ポケモンチャンネル